


sleepwalking and sleep talking

by clarkesgriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesgriffin/pseuds/clarkesgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the tumblr prompt: You sleepwalk a lot and sometimes you knock on my door so I have to lead you back to your apartment.</p><p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepwalking and sleep talking

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this could probably be way better but I'm posting it anyway...

Lexa’s life was quite ordinary. She owned a small apartment in which she lived in by herself, and she typically had the same daily routine. 7:00 a.m was when her alarm would go off and by 8:00 she was outside jogging. At 8:45 she should already be back at her apartment eating a healthy breakfast (usually a bowl of fruits or cereal except for on occasion when she felt she deserved pancakes) and at 9:15 she’s taking a shower. Around 10:00 she’ll usually pick up a book to read from the local library and quite _unusually_ she never kept the book to finish it. She’d read a bit and often return it the same day. Other times she’d prefer to watch documentaries on her television. At 1:00 she would grab lunch from wherever she desired and eat alone. (She was always alone.) Afterward she would return to her apartment unless she had other plans (shopping, movie, etc) and do whatever she wants until dinner time. Everything was clean and everything was organized.

“Clarke could you move any slower?” She heard, coming from outside her apartment. Lexa’s attention turned from her documentary to the direction of the voices.

“Give me a second to find my keys!” She heard another voice reply.

Lexa was curious enough to place her cup of coffee on the table and take a look through her door’s peep hole.

“It’s been almost 5 minutes! Our arms are about to snap.” A man whined. He was carrying a heavy looking box. There were two men and one woman (apparently named Clarke) standing in front of the apartment right right across from hers. The girl was pretty.

“Got it!” Lexa heard the clanking of keys and a door being opened. “Welcome to my humble abode!”

“Oh thank god.” Was the last thing she heard before a door shut.

Only a few moments later did she hear quick footsteps approaching. “ No no no no! Guys! Guys let me in!” He attempted to knock on her door while balancing a few boxes.

The door swung open and the man was greeted by this Clarke girl. “Oh my god Monty! Sorry!”

“It’s... okay.” He sighed before putting the boxes down. “So let’s celebrate huh?”

Clarke laughed, “Not so fast. There are still boxes to be brought up!” The three men groaned before they all headed back down the hall.

Lexa did not have a reaction and busied herself once again.

It was late when she heard the visitors leaving her new neighbor’s apartment; muffled sounds of music playing in the background. “Sounds like they had fun.” Lexa mumbles to herself and takes a sip of the fruit smoothie she made because for some reason she craved a smoothie at 12 am. She found the T.V remote and started flipping through channels and stopped when she landed on a show about some ghost hunters.

“Did you hear that?” The men on the screen whisper and the sound is replayed. A static-y sound is heard. “Did they just say their name was Jennifer?”

Lexa rolls her eyes, “Ridiculous.” Then flips to another channel. She finally settles on _Bob’s Burgers_.

It’s 2 am and Lexa isn’t sure why she’s up so late. She’ll probably regret it in the morning. Just as she’s about to shut the T.V off and go to bed, she hears someone knocking on her door. She gets off the couch and answers. To her surprise, it’s her new neighbor.

“Um, hello.” Lexa greets.

The other girl doesn’t respond and Lexa notices that her stare is blank. Before Lexa decides on what to say next the other girl walks back to her apartment and shuts the door. Lexa stands at her door very puzzled.

“Alright.” She mutters under her breath and decides that she _should_ go to bed.

The next day she assumes her daily routine and is out for a jog. The smell of the beach is always in the air where she lives. People always look like they’re about to go surfing. She passes by bicyclists and other joggers. She’s in her own little world though; earphones in, music blasting. She finishes her jog and walks up 3 flights of stairs to her apartment floor. She finds her keys and almost unlocks her apartment when she hears a door shut behind her.

“Oh! Hey. Hi.” She hears under the sound of her music. Lexa turns around and is met with a smile and a hand. She looks the girl up and down and removes the earphones from her ears. She clears her throat and takes that hand in hers.

“I’m Clarke, I just moved in like, yesterday.” The girls says with a soft laugh.

“Lexa.” She replies blankly, still panting from the intensity of her jog. She was hot and thirsty and in a sports bra. Her skin glistened with sweat. She wondered if her hand was clammy when she shook Clarke’s, but didn’t worry too much about it. She also didn’t give Clarke enough time to start a conversation because after introducing herself she turned and entered her apartment.

“Um- yeah. Okay.” Clarke says to a closed door in front of her and resumes her exit from the apartment building.

 

“Why do you have so much art stuff?” Monty scoffs. Clarke has asked Monty for a little more help, as she still needed to transfer some of her paintings and canvases.

“Because I like art, Monty.” Clarke laughed and walked into her apartment.

“Your place is starting to look like a home.” Monty observed, shutting the door behind him and setting the box he carried on the floor. Clarke’s place was simple but different. She had paintings up on almost every wall, most of them hers. A blank canvas was noticeably set by a window in the corner of the living room. Her furniture looked old and almost worn out, but she liked it because they looked “vintage”. Her lamps and clocks and carpets, all of her decorations looked... _weird_. Most of them she would find at garage sales or online. She liked them because they were different. She also loved nature, and that showed.

“Thank you. And thanks for the help by the way.” Clarke tossed Monty a bottle of water from her kitchen.

“No problem. Have you met any neighbors?” Monty asks, taking a seat on her very rugged looking couch.

“Um. One. Kind of.” Clarke says.

“Kind of? What do you mean kind of?” 

“I ran into this girl in the hallway. She lives in the apartment across from mine. I introduced myself.”

“And?”

“She told me her name.”

“...And?”

“That’s it.” Clarke shrugged.

“Way to make friends with your new neighbors.” Monty laughed.

“Well she just went into her apartment before I could say anything else. It looked like she came back from the gym or like a jog or something. She was in a sports bra and shorts and her hair was tied up. Plus she was extremely sweaty and she sounded like she was trying to catch her breath.”

“That’s hot.” Monty grinned.

“Oh shut up!” Clarke laughed and threw the closest pillow at him.

“What? Is she not hot?” Monty questioned.

“No, she is..” Clarke trailed, thinking of the toned stomach that was revealed. And her legs. Her legs were nice. So was her face.

“How old is she?”

“She looked around my age.” Clarke answered.

“Is she single?”

“Monty!”

Just then they heard a door open from the hallway.

“Is that her?” Monty asked eagerly, jumping out of his seat.

“It could be any one of the neighbors.” Clarke sighed but followed Monty to the door curiously. 

“Oh my god.” Monty whispered, looking through the peep hole.

“What? Is it her?” Clarke asked.

“You said she lives right across from you right?” Monty asked.

“Yeah- let me see!” Clarke shoved Monty away impatiently and looked outside.

Lexa was just outside her door, kicking a bag out of her apartment while buttoning her top up at the same time, her hair falling to one side.

“Oh my god.” Clarke whispered, stepping away from the door once Lexa was gone.

“If you don’t get her number I will.” Monty said and Clarke pushed him away.

 

It was night again when Lexa heard knocking on her door. She rubbed her eyes and turned on some lights before making her way to it.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked groggily, still rubbing at her eyes.

Clarke mumbled something she couldn’t understand and started to step foot into Lexa’s apartment.

Lexa’s eyes widened and she quickly blocked the girl’s entrance, placing hands on her hips to hold her back. “Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down there. Is there something you need?”

Clarke didn’t say anything and Lexa carefully examined her. Her eyes looked glassy and she was quite unresponsive. Lexa figures Clarke’s a sleepwalker. Lexa isn’t entirely sure of what to do in this situation.

“Hey, um, let’s get you back to bed okay?” Lexa sighs when Clarke stares blankly again.

She takes Clarke’s hand and leads her back to her own apartment, which was wide open. Lexa stops at the entrance and Clarke walks in and turns on the lights, moves towards the wall on the opposite side and comes back and turns off the lights. She repeats this a few times and Lexa is shaking her head.

“Okay. Okay hey! Hey Clarke let’s go to bed okay?” Clarke stops and lies down on the couch in her living room. “Or let’s sleep on the couch that’s fine.”

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand in hers and holds it. Lexa sighs again.

“Look I kind of want to go back to bed...” She looked at Clarke who looked peaceful and _really_ cute. Her hand was hanging off the side of the couch in order to hold on to Lexa’s, who was kneeling by her side. “Clarke...” She whined to herself.

“I... shut up Monty.” Clarke mumbles to herself, catching Lexa’s attention. “Lexa’s... hot...”

Lexa’s eyes are wide open now. 

“Hmm... I wanna... I- touch her...” 

Lexa gasps. “Oh my god I shouldn’t be here.”

“Fuck...” Clarke mutters.

Lexa takes a sharp intake of breath and decided to carefully remove her hand from Clarke’s. 

“She should be fine now, she’s asleep. I need to go back to sleep.” Lexa says to herself, obviously a little flustered. “Back to sleep Lexa.”

 

The next morning Lexa see’s Clarke in the hallway before she goes out for her daily jog and Clarke smiles at her. Lexa simply nods her head and walks out.

It wasn’t until a week later that Lexa is once again interrupted by a knocking on her door. Lexa answers it and expects Clarke.

“Clarke. Hello. What a surprise.”

Clarke looks at Lexa and places a hand on her cheek.

“Clarke what are you doing.” Lexa whispers.

Clarke is leaning in and she is so close to kissing her but Lexa jerks backward, evidently tripping over herself and falling back into her apartment. She recomposes herself and clears her throat.

“Clarke. Clarke wake up.” She begins to lightly shake the girl.

“Mmm... what. What?” Clarke says almost incoherently. She opens her eyes wider when she sees Lexa standing in front of her. “Lexa?” Clarke looks around her, trying to figure out her surroundings.

“Clarke?” Lexa asks, unsure if the girl is actually awake.

Clarke rubs her eyes. “What’s happening?”

“Clarke! Um, did you know you sleepwalk?” Lexa asks.

“Sleepwalk...? I haven’t done that since I was little.” Clarke is then aware that it’s the middle of the night and she’s almost inside Lexa’s apartment. “Oh my god did I wake you up? I’m so sorry. I mist be sleep deprived what with all the moving and everything. I haven’t done this since I was 10.”

“It’s okay.” Lexa said.

“Okay. So I- uh, I better get back to bed then.” Clarke laughed and Lexa nodded. “Goodnight.” And with that she left.

“Goodnight.” Lexa mumbled.

 

The next morning Lexa was surprised when she heard a knock on her door.

“Clarke?” She answered.

“Hi.” Clarke offered a smile.

“It’s not the middle of the night is it?” Lexa half joked.

Clarke was taken aback. She didn’t expect Lexa to crack a joke. “Ha ha. Very funny. I was actually hoping to apologize for that over a cup of coffee?”

Lexa raised her eyebrows and replied, “You can come in here. I was just eating breakfast. I can make you a cup of coffee.”

“Oh, oh okay. That’d be nice.” Clarke said nervously. Lexa was so intimidating. She followed Lexa into her apartment and looked around. Everything was simple, neat, and organized. “So was last night the only incident?”

Lexa walked into the kitchen and stated the coffee maker after offering Clarke a seat at the table. “No.”

“It happened multiple times?” Clarke was astonished.

“Twice before that night.”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“What do I do?” Clarke asked after a moment of silence.

“What?”

“What do I do when I’m sleep walking?” 

“You knock on my door.”

“And then?”

Lexa stops to recall what happens after that, blushing as she remembers the sleep talking and the attempted sleep kissing. She shrugs and hands Clarke a cup of coffee.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Well occasionally you’ll mumble some words. Mostly nonsense.”

Clarke takes a sip of her coffee, her face is scrunched up like she’s thinking- trying to remember.

“You mentioned my name.” Lexa continues, taking a strawberry into her mouth.

“I did?” Clarke gasps. Lexa nods.

“You also held my hand and wouldn’t let go for almost 20 minutes.”

Clarke covers her face, embarrassed. “I’m sorry.” She says.

“It’s okay. You fell asleep on the couch.”

“That explains why I was so confused that morning. I swore I was asleep in my bed.”

Lexa couldn’t help but crack a smile at that. Clarke was cute. They talked for a few more minutes until Lexa needed to shower. She walked Clarke out and they both noticed Monty out in the hall, making his was to Clarke’s apartment.

Monty noticed Clarke coming out of Lexa’s apartment and he grinned, “So, you finally asked her out?”

“Monty!” Clarke practically screamed. Monty’s face fell and he looked at Lexa’s confused face and Clarke’s angry (very angry) face.

“Oh.”

Clarke shook her head and rushed Monty into her apartment before shutting the door behind her. Lexa laughed when she heard muffled screams.

Since then Clarke has been avoiding Lexa. She hasn’t seen Clarke for a week and Lexa is getting frustrated. She liked Clarke and now that it was basically confirmed that Clarke liked her too, she wasn’t doing anything about it.

A knock on her door woke her up and she jumped out of bed a little too eagerly.

“Clarke you’re-”

She was silenced when Clarke quickly reached up to kiss the girl and suddenly Lexa forgot how to breathe. Her eyes closed and she kissed back because she’s been wanting this forever. Clarke’s breath hitched.

“Lexa?” She mumbled. “Oh my god.” She pulled back quickly. “Oh my god I’m sorry.” Clarke’s face was bright red, Lexa could even tell in the dark.

Lexa shook her head. “It’s okay. Wake up and kiss me again.” Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke because she wants Clarke.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke mumbles in between kisses.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
